Etan
Etan is the world created by the Sator and populated by the many races the gods created. It stands at a testament to the power of the Sator and is therefor targeted by the Sator’s creator, Arwaith and his minions. History Creation In the beginning, Arwaith created the Sator and left them. Each of them created their own element and banded their elements together to create a throne world for Arwaith, whom they worshiped. When Arwaith returned, he took little notice of the tribute the Sator had created for him finding it unimpressive. To the dismay of the Sator, Arwaith left again, leaving them alone, so they decided to take Etan as their personal home. Life After many years, the Sator began to grow lonely on Etan, so they banded together to attempt to make another creation. After much effort and several years, the Sator learned that they can create life. They began populating the world with plants and animals. It is believed that at some point during this time, Etan itself came to life, though it was not discovered until Selu arrived and figured out how to communicate with Etan. The Sator grew unsatisfied with the non-intelligent life that they were creating, so they strove to create something with a higher mental capacity. After much experimentation, the Sator finally created humans to live on Etan with them. First Divine War Throughout the years, several minor gods created by Arwaith during his travels, show up at Etan and join the Sator and humans. When Arwaith finally returned, he discovered that the Sator had created life, a power he thought only he possessed. Not only that, but the Sator have created intelligent life. Jealous and enraged, he demands that the Sator destroy Etan and return existence to how Arwaith created it. When the Sator refused, a great war broke out between Arwaith and the Sator. Most of the minor gods allied themselves with the Sator and Arwiath was banished to the cosmos. Discovery After Arwaith was banished, minor gods continued to arrive. It was eventually noticed that some of the unintelligent life the Sator had created had gained increased intelligence. When Nara, a minor god, arrived, she discovered that Etan had come to life and created its own protectors, such as the Ents. She was able to figure out how to communicate with Etan and eventually taught the moral races how to tap into Etan’s power and obtain assistance from Etan. Geography The surface of Etan is covered with a large ocean interupted by several continents. The exact layout of the continents is unknown due to the Divine Barrier inhibiting intercontinental travel. Those that have tried to sail to another continent get lost at sea, and either wind up at their continent of origin, or are never heard from again. Continents * Darvasi: By far the most detailed continent of the world and arguably the most interesting. * Dar'tasa: A continent dominated by a philosophy of fate, honor, and reverence. * Kecuric: Unfortunately for the residents of this continent, the scarred races joined forces into The Cabal and enslaved the other races. Only a handful remain free, fighting in The Red Palm, a nomadic resistance, to evade captors. * Loroth: An entire continent that was once engulfed in carelessly used magic much like Heath. Life struggles to survive in the now-ashen wasteland. Category:Geography